The Runaway
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: After running away from Team Rocket, James finds himself in Eterna City to hide from his old team...and to confess something to a certain gym leader. (I suck at summaries & first Pokemon story)


**_Hello __Pokémon community, I am CarnotaurusMan. I am here to write some _****_Pokémon, and that hopefully you'll like them._**

**_Now for the record I am a fanfic writer from another _**_**community, I just want to see if I can broaden my horizon. I just hope this story is at least somewhat good, if it is I will do more stories like this in the future. **_

_**Now I am a huge fan of GrassShipping, I feel like Gardenia is the perfect woman for James (Plz don't hate me Rocketshippers QnQ). Though the only way that this ship would work in my mind is if James isn't a part of Team Rocket. So for this story, I'll have James leave Team Rocket as if he's gone rogue and have him head for Eterna City. Let's go**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from **_**_Pokémon_**

A lightning bolt strikes followed by a clap of thunder as rain poured heavily from the sky. Some Pokémon are seen to have taken shelter from the rain in trees, huddling together to stay warm as the wind blows.

Walking along the muddy road was a mysterious man in a trench coat wearing a fedora. This was odd for a person to be walking along the route during a storm, especially if that person doesn't have the right equipment. The man's shoes and pants were muddy and his coat and fedora were waterlogged, but he didn't seem to care all that much.

"I must be close." He said. The man looks down the path and sees a town near the end of the road, he then proceeds to walk down the path as another bolt of lightning strikes.

* * *

Within the gym of Eterna City, the gym leader, Gardenia, was sitting on her couch trying to stay warm during the storm. She was bundled in a blanket and had some hot chocolate in a mug. "Nothing like bundling up during a thunderstorm." Gardenia said before giggling, "Heh, this must be how Candice feels during a blizzard."

That's when she hears someone buzzing in at the gym doors. "Who could that be?" She wondered. Gardenia uncovers herself, and makes her way to the door. Once there, she opens up the door to see who was there.

It was the mysterious man from earlier.

Gardenia tells the man, "I'm sorry sir, but I'm afraid I can't have any gym battles until this storm rolls over."

"I'm not here to battle, I've come for shelter...and to visit you once more." The man replies.

Gardenia was confused by the man's reply, what purpose does he need to visit her? "And might I ask who you are?" She asks cautiously.

"I believe we've met before, I even gave you my Cacnea." The man lifts his fedora up a little to reveal his face as Gardenia gasps slightly by the stranger. The man in the trench coat was none other than one of the members of Team Rocket.

James.

"James?" She gasps, "Is that really you?"

James chuckles, "I'm glad to see you remember me."

"Well what are you doing in the rain? C'mon in." Gardenia gestures as she leads James into her gym.

From afar, two shadowy figures watched through binoculars as James is led inside.

"Whatever he's doin', James is really gonna tick the big boss now." The first figure said.

"As if I know." replies the second figure, "But we'll deal with him later, we got some Pokémon to catch.

* * *

Inside, Gardenia leads James into her living room consisting of a couch, an armchair, a flat screen TV, and many plants all over. James whistles, "Gardenia, this place is amazing."

"Why thank you James." The Eterna gym leader smiled, "Have a seat, and I'll get you some hot chocolate." James takes a seat on the couch as Gardenia head into the kitchen to get another mug for James. The Team Rocket member waits patiently on the couch for Gardenia to return. She returns with some more hot chocolate and hands the mug to James before taking a seat next to him. After taking a sip from his mug, James and Gardenia sat in an awkward silence as the rain hit the window.

"James, I need to ask you something." Gardenia said, breaking the silence, "What are you doing in Eterna City? I hope this isn't about you and your friends doing things for Team Rocket-"

"I no longer work for Team Rocket."

Garnedia was puzzled, she though she just heard James say he no longer works for Team Rocket. "Repeat that again, James?" She asks.

James takes in a deep breath and says one more time, "I no longer work for Team Rocket, I ran away just as we were about to leave Sinnoh." That's what she thought she heard, as a result Gardenia gasps and nearly fell out of her seat. "I'm...I'm shocked, James." She admits, "I thought you loved being a villain?"

"I used to love my job, but then I had an epiphany one day prior before heading back to Kanto. I was thinking to myself after our failed attempt to capture Pikachu, my life has been troublesome from the start." James explains, "I grew up in a family where they expected me to be perfect, and they even wanted me to marry someone I do not want to be with."

"Wait, what?" said Gardenia, "You were forced to be married?"

James nodded, "After realizing I had to get rid of my Pokémon I had at the time, I didn't even want to marry that girl. After running away for years, I ended up joining Team Rocket thinking I'd have a better life." James takes a moment, letting out a sigh before continuing, "But for many months, it's been nothing but failed missions, blasting off constantly everyday, and getting lectures from my boss. That's not the life I want to live, so I've made my decision to leave Team Rocket for good."

Gardenia was speechless for a moment, taking in all What James had told her. "So…" she tries to find the right words, "What are you going to do now?"

"I'm not sure, I think I might want to settle down, have a wife and kids. Live a life that will make me happy for sure. I think I might live in Sinnoh, it's really peaceful here."

"Is...is there anyone you have an eye on?"

"One." James began to smile a bit, "The one I have my eye on is a current gym leader that lives right here in Sinnoh."

Something told Gardenia that he was talking about her, but she doubted that. "Who is it?" James turns towards the Eterna gym leader, getting Gardenia to blush and lean backwards a little. "Gardenia…" He says, "It's…"

But an explosion is heard startling the two, then the alarms are tripped and start sounding off. "What is that?" James wonders.

"It's the gym alarm." Gardenia said as she gets off the couch, "I hope all my Pokémon are alright!" Gardenia rushes out of the room with James trailing behind. "Wait for me!" He called out.

* * *

The two enter the battle arena, they noticed water pouring down onto the field. Looking up, there was a big hole on the ceiling letting in all the rain. "Aww! This'll take weeks to clean this mess up." Gardenia groans.

James asks, "Who could have done this?"

Laughter can be heard as a boot stomps into the flooded field. James and Gardenia look out, they gasp at who it was.

Out in the field was Jessie and Meowth, Jessie was carrying a burlap sack over her shoulder as she and Meowth began to recite their motto.

_"Look, is that James and a terrified gym leader?"_

_"Seems to me, gym leaders can't get a breather."_

_"On the wind!"_

_"Past the stars!"_

"WILL YOU TWO BE QUIET!" James roared, scaring not only Gardenia but Jessie and Meowth too. Gardenia never knew James could get so angry. "Why are you two here? Be gone!" He said.

Jessie glared at James, "Is that anyway to treat your teammates?"

"Last I checked, we are no longer teammates and I'm no longer working for Giovanni." James says.

"So it's true, you are double-crossin' the big boss!" Meowth said, rather surprised.

"I am." the ex-member replies, "I no longer want to be a low-life anymore."

"Then I guess we are no longer your friends!" Jessie snarls

"No longer friends with cheaters and thieves? Yep, sounds about right." Jessie and Meowth growl after hearing that last sentence.

"Yeah, you tell them James!" Gardenia says, "Now, explain the sack you two."

"Oh, the sack? Oh it's nothin'. Except it be filled with your Pokémon, toots." Meoth says, "Their ours now!"

Jessie agrees, "Agreed, and these Pokémon are going back to the boss to be put to good use." Gardenia gasps, all her Pokémon are going to be cast off to Kanto for nefarious purposes. "No...no, no, no, no, no!" She says, "Please, let my Pokémon go! I'll do anything."

"Sorry, toots. Not gonna happen." Meowth tells the gym leader, "We'll be gettin' these ere' Pokémon to te boss whether ya like it or not." James could see how distraught Gardenia was, all her Pokémon were about to be stolen. He knew this could not stand.

James starts walking towards the duo, his feet sloshed through the water-logged field. He was standing right under the hole in the ceiling, rain poured down on him but he didn't care. "Then if you aren't willing for a trade…" James paused for a second as he pulls out a Poké Ball, "Then let's battle, winner gets the Pokémon. Deal?" Gardenia couldn't help but blush. James, once a member of Team Rocket, was about to battle his old friend to save her Pokémon.

The two Team Rocket members look at one another and nod. Jessie hands Meowth the sack as she turns to who was once her friend. "Deal. But know this James, you brought this upon yourself." Jessie forwarns as she throws her Poké Ball out, "Go, Seviper!" Jessie's Seviper is summoned and ready for battle. "_Seviper!_"

James then throws his Poké Ball, "Carnivine, let's go!"

But as James summons his Pokémon, Carnivine was showing his affection towards his trainer by wrapping his arms around James and biting on his head.

"Carnivine. Please, focus on the battle." After getting his Pokémon off, Carnivine seems confused. It doesn't know who he's fighting. "_Car Carnivine?_" The venus flytrap Pokémon says.

"Carnivine, your target is him." James points out. Carnivine looked at where his trainer was pointing, towards Seviper. Carnivine was shocked. "Listen Carnivine, Serviper isn't our friend anymore." James tells his Pokémon, "Just do as I tell you, and we should win."

"Don't get your hopes up, James!" Meowth calls out, "You ain't gettin' past Seviper."

"Seviper, Poison Tail!" Jessie commands. Seviper's tail glows purple as it's ready to strike. "_Sevi…_"

"Carvivine!" James says, "Dodge it and use Bullet Seed."

Carnivine, now ready to fight, jumps up and avoids Seviper's attack. As the snake Pokémon looks up, Carnivine fires multiple seeds from its mouth that hit Seviper.

A stray bullet even tares open the sack, it releases a Poké Ball from within and the ball starts floating off. Neither Meowth or Jessie notices, for they were more focused on James. Jessie then tells her Pokémon, "Seviper, use Haze!"

"_Seviper!_" Seviper emits a thick, black smoke from it's mouth as Carnivine lands in the middle of is. Carnivine looks left and right confused. "Now, Seviper. Use Bite!" Jessie says. As the smoke clears, the venus flytrap Pokémon sees Seviper charging at him. "_Se-Viper!_" Seviper chomps down onto Carnivine.

"_Carnivine!_" Carnivine calls in pain. James says in worry, "Oh no, Carnivine!"

From afar, Gardenia has been observing the battle. She couldn't stand seeing this fight at all. "Oh, poor Carnivine." She said, "...Huh?" Gardenia notices something near her.

A Poké Ball. It was the same Poké Ball that fell out of the sack.

Without hesitation, she grabs the Poké Ball and hurries towards James. "James!" She says, "I think I found backup."

Jessie and Meowth were shocked. Looking down at the sack, Meowth notices the hole and gasps loudly. "Dat gym leader has one of our Pokémon!"

Gardenia snaps at Meowth, "This Pokémon is mine, not yours!"

Seviper releases Carnivine from its grasp, then looks to James and Gardenia.

"Do you know which Pokémon it is?" James asks.

"I don't know, but I'm an idiot not to see who's in here." She says before throwing the ball, "Come on out!" Throwing the Poké Ball, the capsule opens and a white light appears. A Pokémon lands on the battlefield; it's green, spiky, and is short.

It's Cacnea.

"_Cacnea!_"

Out of everyone, James was the most surprised to see his old Pokémon again. "No way, Cacnea!" James said. Cacnea turns around to see James. While getting misty eyed, the little cactus Pokémon runs up to James and hugs him. No matter how much James was hurting. "_Cac Cacnea!_" Cacnea says, excitingly.

James winces, "Nice to see you again, Cacnea."

"Alright Cacnea, we need your help." Gardenia said to Cacnea, "Protect Carnivine from Seviper."

Cacnea look to Carnivine who's lying down trying to recover, and then to Seviper who's getting a little antsy for a battle. Cacnea knew he couldn't let Seviper hurt Carnivine. So while letting go of James, Cacnea hurries so he's in between the two Pokémon. "_Cac Cacnea!_"

"_Se…_" Seviper glares at the small Pokémon.

"Oh look, Cacnea thinks he's so brave." Jessie giggles.

Meowth adds, "He must really wanna be put into his grave."

"Well, let's help him." Jessie said, smiling wickedly, "Seviper, use Wrap!" Seviper slithers to Cacnea and circles around the cactus Pokémon. Just as Seviper was about to close in, but Cacnea jumps up and avoids the attack.

"Needle Arm, Cacnea!" Gardenia calls out.

Cacnea's arm glows white as the small Pokémon slams his arm down onto Seviper, the snake is hit right on his noggin. Meanwhile, Carnivine has been slowing getting back up on his feet. Cacnea lands right beside his old friend. "_Cacnea Cac Cac!_" The small Pokémon was encouraging Carnivine to get back up. Soon enough, Carnivine is up and has a face filled with determination. "Alright, Carnivine!" James cheers.

Jessie and Meowth begin to panic.

"We're outnumbered!" Meowth says.

"Not for long!" Jessie said as she throws another Poké Ball, "Yanmega, go!" The Poké Ball opens up, a white light travels next to Seviper revealing a large dragonfly Pokémon. "_Yanmega!_"

"Yanmega, use Sonic Boom!" commands Jessie, "Seviper, Poison Tail!

"_Yan! Yanmega!_" Yanmega's wings glow white, while flapping its wings rapidly Yanmega creates a shockwave.

"Cacnea!" Gardenia said, "Use Pin Missile!" The spikes on Cacnea's arms glow. "_Cac..nea!_" the grass Pokémon launches a barrage of white needles towards the shockwave and Yanmega. The shockwave is blown up by the needles, but Yanmega dodges the attack.

Meanwhile, Seviper's tail glows purple again as is ready to strike. "Carnivine, use Vine Whip!" James orders. Two green vines come out of Carnivine and wrap around Seviper's tail. The two Pokémon hold their grip for a while, but Carnivine slowly loses his grip. Seviper does overpower the grass Pokémon, but Carnivine was able to avoid being hit and throws Seviper away.

However, Seviper got back up and is still hungry for battle.

"As you see, Seviper and Yanmega are tougher than they look." Jessie explains as Yanmega and Seviper appear by her side.

Meowth continues, "They've learned everything they know, straight from the book."

"And now time for you to get the hook." Jessie said, "Yanmega, Steel Wing! Seviper, Wrap!" Yanmega's wings glow white as he and Seviper charge. As the two grass Pokémon take a step back, Gardenia clings to James' arm. Seviper leaps into the air as everything slows down…

"Not today!"

James takes out one more Poké Ball and throws it while saying, "Mime Jr., use Teeter Dance." Out from the Poké Ball comes Mime Jr., a light blue aura surrounds the mime Pokémon as Mime Jr. dances. The aura surrounds Seviper and Yanmega, the two Pokémon stop using their moves and dance along with Mime Jr.

Jessie growls, "Grrr, I can believe this! Meowth, get Seviper and Yanmega to…" Jessie gaps. Meowth was affected by Teeter Dance as well. "The wheels on the bus go round and round…" Meowth sang, drunkenly.

"Now's our chance to get rid of them." Gardenia says.

James gestures, "Ladies first?"

"What a gentlemen." Gardenia smiled, she then turns to Cacnea, "Cacnea."

"_Cac?_"

"Drain Punch!"

Cacnea leaps forward, his arm glows green as yellow streaks spiral his arm. "_Cac…_"

"Eek, mommy!" Jessie shrieks.

That's when the effects of Teeter Dance wear off of Meowth and Jessie's Pokémon. "I feel weird." Meowth says, "What did I…" The cat Pokémon stop mid-sentence as he sees Cacnea about to use Drain Punch. Everyone screams as Yanmega appears behind Meowth, the Jessie appears behind Yanmega, and lastly Seviper appears behind Jessie.

"_Cacnea!_" Cacnea lands a direct hit on Meowth, the attack as great enough to generate a force to blast Team Rocket out of the gym.

"I think we need a new tactic to get back at James." huffs Jessie.

Meowth groans, "I think I need somethin' for my headache."

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" The two scream as Team Rocket flies away into the clouds, a gleam of light sparkles before vanishing.

"Smell you two later." James mocked. Gardenia runs up to the burlap sack and checks the Poké Balls inside. She sighs in relief, "All my Pokémon are safe."

"That's good to hear."

"_Cacnea/ Carnivine/ Mime Mime!_"

James is tackles to the ground by all three Pokémon, he couldn't help but laugh as he is reunited with Cacnea. Gardenia giggles alongside the four. She tells James, "You know, I think Cacnea has learned all he needs to know from me. I say he's good to go!" She sticks a thumb up.

James is speechless, "You...you mean…?"

"He's all yours."

James was overly excited and joyful. He hugs his cactus Pokémon, even though realizing he was getting nicked by the spikes, as tight as he could. "Oh, joy!" He cheers, "I've missed you so much, Cacnea!"

"_Cac Cac!_"

The rain begins to lighten up, little drop still fell from the sky but the clouds turn a lighter shade of gray.

"Hey, James?" James looks up to Gardenia who is walking towards him. James let's go of his Pokémon and walks closer to the Eterna gym leader. The two meet in the middle of the battlefield, it is still raining and both are getting soaked in the rain.

"Yes, Gardenia?"

"Earlier when I asked you about which girl you have an eye on…" Gardenia shys away. James looks curious as to what Gardenia has to say. She looks back at the ex-member of Team Rocket…

"Is...is it me?"

By now, James is flustered. His skin turns pink all over and steam poured out of his ears. He turns away while rubbing the back of his neck. "Oh, well...I uh...you see…" But James quickly gives up, he slumps over in defeat.

"Oh, there's no use." He says. Looking briefly at the gym leader, James begins explaining to Gardenia, "Gardenia...it's true. As a matter of fact, I've been having feelings for you ever since we first met in the Eterna Forest." Gardenia places a hand over her mouth, she was very shocked. "Why didn't you tell me before?" She asks.

James sighs. "Well...it was because of two reasons. One is that I was with Team Rocket at the time, I highly doubt you'd date a villain after all that I've done, and two I didn't think you had feelings for me." He continues, "You're a gym leader, after all. I figured you would like someone who's more in your league and not a villain." James lets out a sigh. "I'm...sorry if I've made you feel uncomfortable. I'll just-"

"James."

James thought that sounded close to him. Turning around, James is met face to face with the Eterna gym leader. She grabs a hold of his forearms as does he. "I do have feelings for you." She admits, "I just didn't think you'd date me since you never date a good guy."

"Of course not!" James said, "I'd date you not matter what!"

Gardenia giggles, she was now feeling special on the two share a hug together. While hugging, Gardenia looks into James' eyes as he did to her. The two gazed unable to look away, as if they were both cast in a spell. James and Gardenia slowly close the distance between them. They close their eyes and lean in for a gentle kiss. Gardenia raises her leg as they hold their kiss.

In the background, Carnivine is tearing up slowly, "_Car Carnivine._"

Cacnea is just bawling, "_CAC CACNEA~!_" All while Mime Jr. is patting Cacnea's back, trying to calm the cactus Pokémon down. "_Mime Mime Mime._"

Right now, all James was thinking was how soft Gardenia's lips were. Her lips were as soft as an Altaria's fluff, and had a taste of chocolate to it. The two release from their kiss after what felt like a lifetime.

Gardenia giggles about something.

"What's so funny?" James asked, completely confused.

"Oh, nothing." The gym leader replies, "Just think how we've just had a heart-felt kiss without having a first date or anything." James turns red of embarrassment. "Oops!" He said, "Sorry."

"Oh no James, it's quite alright. Though…" Gardenia grins slyly, "We can have one, if you like?"

"I'd love to." James smiles.

Gardenia pulls in for another hug, "Just think, soon enough you'll be living a normal life. No more villainous schemes, no more pain, no more worries. Just you, me, and all our Pokémon." The two look towards James' Pokemon, he opens his arm saying, "Come on everyone, there's plenty of room." Cacnea, Carnivine, and Mime Jr. head for James and Gardenia. They all embrace in a group hug as the rain finally stops. The clouds move on as the sun begins to shine, sending it's warm rays down upon the two trainers and the Pokémon.

**_Done! I think this was successful, what do you think? Let me know if I did good or if there are something I should do to fix if if at all._**

**_Again, if this story is good I'll make a new one soon. Hopefully until then, CarnotaurusMan out! :)_**


End file.
